


Еще раз о чудовищах

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А стояло перед ним чудище невиданное - ни орк, ни тролль, ни гоблин подземный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще раз о чудовищах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Cute Middle-Earth 2016 (задание "клятва")

А стояло перед ним чудище невиданное — ни орк, ни тролль, ни гоблин подземный. Торин охнул, но с места не сдвинулся, бутон из руки не выпустил. Плети шиповников вздыбились, пропуская чудовище, и теперь Торину открылось оно во всем своем уродстве: от трещин на копытах до шрамов на ветвистых рогах, от спутанных прядей густой светлой шерсти на животе до странных проплешин на мохнатых могучих плечах, бугрившихся мышцами. Глаза зверя, налитые кровью, словно пришпилили Торина к стене, сложенной из тесаного камня. Той стене, что была выстроена полукружием, будто оберегая дивное дерево, золотистое, как летний сон, гибкое, как юная дева. Дерево, с которого Торин, радуясь, как ребенок, только что сорвал единственный белоснежный бутон. 

— Что же ты наделал? — загремел голос нежданно явившегося хозяина, даже воздух вокруг зазвенел, наполнившись черным ядом да лютой яростью. — Пробрался, как вор, по моим залам рыскал, по моим садам гулял, мою воду пил, мои яства ел, под моими сводами спал — а утром от ветки древа, словно от сердца, оторвал бутон мэллорна, мое единственное утешение! Знаешь, что будет теперь с тобой? Да я тебя на части разорву, а остатки по ветру развею, жадный ты гном, разоритель! 

И, глядя в скалящуюся морду, Торин сразу понял: так и будет. Вот сейчас прольется его алая кровь, запачкает нежные лепестки белого цветка, что Кили был обещан, упадет он на землю бездыханным телом — и навек здесь останется. 

— Не для себя срывал, — хрипло пробормотал он, глядя на чудище исподлобья. — Сроду цветами не интересовался. 

— А для кого же? — сложило чудо-юдо когтистые лапы на груди. 

— Для племянника любимого. Он у меня с причудами. По лесам с луком носится, вот нет, чтоб каменьев редкостных да уборов роскошных просить, как гномами заведено, подавай ему цветок диковинный из дальних стран. 

И рассказал Торин, как отправился с караваном торговым да с соратниками верными в путешествие по всей Арде, а вдовую сестру с молодыми племянниками дома в Синегорье оставил, за делами присматривать — за кузнями, лавками, промыслом; как побывал он в разных краях, своим гномьим товаром удачливо торгуя, как нашел у южан-кочевников сестре птицу яркоперую, певучую, что песни чужеземные выводит сладким голосом, а старшему племяннику у ристанийских лошадников купил конька гривастого, норовистого да веселого, редкой золотой масти. Только цветка для младшенького своего, Кили, нигде не встретил. 

— А не бывал ты разве в тех лесных краях, где эльфийская волшебница правит? — спросил зверь, голову склонив. — У нее этих цветов — видимо невидимо, и деревьев золотых — целая рать. 

— Нет, не бывал, — пожал плечами Торин, — я, знаешь ли, эльфов не очень жалую. 

Зашипело чудище по-змеиному, Торин вздрогнул даже. А это оно смеялось так. 

— Эх, с моим счастьем… Угораздило же тебя забраться в самую чащу моего леса — да еще туда, где единственный мой мэллорн, душа моя и отрада, раз в тысячу лет зацветает. 

— Не по своей воле, — буркнул Торин, исподтишка цветком любуясь. — Орки поганые на караван напали, пока гнался за их уродом-предводителем, в лесу заплутал. Дважды. Что за лес у тебя тут кругом? Черный, страшный, пропащий: пауки размером с пони бегают, тропинки все норовят в топь завлечь, пожрать нечего. 

Помрачнело чудовище, головой, как от боли, замотало, рогами ветвистыми ягоды шиповника с высоких плетей сшибая, проревело: 

— Лес мой не люб? А лежать тебе теперь под его сенью до конца времен — за твое преступление. 

Собрался Торин с силами, смирил гордыню, скрепя сердце, признал: 

— Моя вина. Твоя воля казнить, миловать. Позволь только с родными проститься, имуществом распорядиться, наследникам последние наставления дать. Слово даю, вернусь, и любую кару приму. 

Замер зверь, задумался. Тяжело посмотрел — будто все кишки вымотал, а напоследок еще и каленым железом потыкал. Спросил наконец: 

— И клятву дашь? 

— Клянусь Махалом. И клятва моя нерушима. 

Чудище приблизилось, нависло над ним, обдав смрадным дыханием, колечко с мизинца в ладонь Торину уронило: 

— Три дня сроку даю тебе. Наденешь перстень волшебный, камушком к себе повернешь — дома очутишься. А спустя три дня камушком от себя — и ко мне воротишься. Смотри же, слово сдержи. Не сдержишь — быть беде. 

— А и сдержу — быть беде, — пробормотал Торин, кольцо на палец надевая. Жгло кольцо руку так, будто примерил он раскаленный металл, неостуженный, только-только с наковальни. — Но цветок заберу! Обещал я гостинец, младшенькому. 

— Цветок ворованный возьми, чтобы не забыл ты о клятве своей. 

Повернул Торин к себе яхонт-искорку — и в один миг оказался посреди двора, солнцем залитого, перед своими хоромами в Синегорье. Глядь — а тут и караван потрепанный во двор въезжает, Двалин с пони спрыгнул — подлетел к Торину, в медвежьи объятия заключил. 

— Как ты здесь? Уж и похоронили мы тебя в том страшном лесу… 

«Может, и не зря похоронили», — подумал Торин, друга старого обнимая. 

— Лесная фея подсобила, — усмехнулся. А глазами уже родных искал, радовался, только на сердце тяжело было. Вот они где: сестра по ступеням важно ступала, Фили из кузницы поспешил, позабыв про огонь, про молот, но первым Кили прибежал, всех растолкал. 

— Дядя! — закричал во весь голос, обрадовался. — Вернулся! 

— Не кидайся под руку, дар мой повредишь, — нахмурился Торин, из-за пазухи бережно дивный бутон доставая. 

Засиял тот так, что все ахнули, и в руках у Кили, под его улыбкой восторженной, распустился. 

Посмотрел Торин на цветок, на Кили — и сам улыбнулся, на душе тепло стало. Что ж, если и придется за это счастье своей жизнью расплатиться, так он готов: за счастье любимых всегда дорого платить приходится. 

Сперва только Двалину доверился. Окаменел Двалин, про чудище и клятву услышав, словно разом на триста лет постарел. Ничего не ответил, ушел прочь, голову склонив. 

Три дня пролетело — как один миг. В последний день рассказал Торин о своей клятве сестре и племянникам, незадолго до полуночи, когда чудищу вернуться обещал, все наставления и повеления родным и другу раздал. Побледнел Кили, белее снега стал, кинулся у Торина кольцо отбирать: 

— Моя вина! Из-за моей прихоти не дам тебе голову сложить, дядя. Это мне ответ держать! 

Покачал головой Торин, мальчишку оттолкнул, на кольцо, что все больнее обжигало, руку положил: 

— Не останавливайте меня, не заставляйте слово нарушить. 

Открыл тут Двалин ставни, что весь день были плотно затворены: 

— Ты уже его нарушил. Пусть сдохнет чудище в муках, раз ты не к нему вовремя не вернешься. Полночь давно миновала, уж рассвет занимается. 

Ахнул Торин, на светлеющее небо взглянув. 

— Что же ты, друг, наделал!.. Ну, прощайте, не поминайте лихом. 

И повернул яхонт, куда следует. 

Ветер, как медведь в чаще, ворочался, деревья ломая. С почерневших ветвей осыпались листья жухлые, в прах разлетаясь. Побежал Торин по тропам да по дорожкам, самоцветами усыпанным, сквозь умирающий сад, через ложе высохшего ручья, что теперь черной кровью был налит до краев, побежал, через трупы орочьи да туши паучьи перепрыгивая. Нашел он чудище на холме под золотым деревом. Лежал зверь, у ствола свернувшись, будто сокровище свое защищая, дышал тяжело и часто. Грудь лохматая, паучьим ядом испятнанная, вздымалась, ветвистые рога все клочьями паутины увиты, а кругом — смрад, плоть, слизь, гниение. 

— Прости, нарушил клятву по незнанию, глупый верный друг удружил, — упал на колени Торин, повернул к себе зверя изможденного. — Что случилось? 

Тот глаза открыл, оскалился: 

— Знал, что гномам веры нет. Всегда не было… Верни кольцо. Пока оно со мной — нет дороги сюда тварям черного колдуна. Три дня держал я границы, после полуночи упали они, отребье злобное в мои владения впуская. 

Стащил Торин кольцо, взял в свою ладонь огромную лапу когтистую, надел перстень на мизинец чудищу. Посмотрел — а у самого на пальце темный ожог на месте кольца остался. 

— Прости, — пробормотал. — Не знал я. Помогу, чем смогу. Где у тебя мази, корпия? 

Пять дней вместе с чудищем очищали они дворец и сад от трупов, отмывали от черной орочьей кровьи. Чего только Торин не делал, сам себе дивился: и колючие кустарники рубил, и ядовитый плющ жег, и каменную кладку восстанавливал, и запруду чистил. Все это время странный хозяин не отставал, то и дело слышал Торин за спиной стук копыт да скрежет когтей. Странные истории рассказывал зверь между делом, мрачные легенды о далеком затонувшем королевстве, о распрях кровавых, о сокровищах немыслимых, о войнах, о каких Торин и не слыхивал, о драконах огромных, могущественных, о колдовских болотах, что мертвых витязей хранят в своих глубинах, словно живых. 

Шло время так вкрадчиво да неспешно, тихо ступая, что и позабыл Торин о том, что на смерть вернулся. Смотрел на чудище без страха, слушал его рассказы с жадностью. Свыкся с шорохами и еле слышными песнями в волшебных подземных палатах, где будто бы сонмы невидимых жильцов обитали, да на глаза не показывались, лишь появлялись незаметно на столах кувшины вина, круги сыров, орехи да ягоды. Маялся было Торин поначалу, а потом хозяин ему свою кузницу показал, и были в ней орудия, гномьему глазу непривычные, молоты слишком изящные, наковальни высокие, мифрильные. Оказался зверь мастером знатным: сам не кует, все стоит, смотрит, как Торин справляется, а нет-нет да и подсказку такую даст, что сам Торин крякнет от удивления. А иногда, забывшись, пел Торин тихонько, про Гору, про пожарище, про беглецов, крова лишенных, про прекрасного эльфийского короля, холодного и вероломного. Уходил тогда зверь, голову понурив — не хотел слушать, прятался подолгу в саду, под своим золотым деревом. 

Много дней ковал Торин без отдыха, от еды и сна отказывался, пока не сделал задуманное. Принес в сад мифрильный цветок красоты неописуемой, протянул чудищу. 

— Вот, — сказал, — знаю, нет мне прощения за то, что лишил тебя твоей радости, за то, что клятву свою почти нарушил… Хочу тебя одарить. Возместить потерю, как умею. 

Вздрогнул зверь протянул лапы, принял цветок, из мифрила выкованный, да такой тонкой работы цветок тот был, что каждая жилка на лепестках видна, каждая тычинка, будто живая. 

— Зачем же ты меня, чудище рогатое, от которого тебе шарахаться должно, такой красотой одариваешь? — спросил зверь, цветок к сердцу прижимая. — Или жизнь хочешь выторговать? Свободу?.. Так иди! Отпускаю на все четыре стороны! 

Нахмурился Торин, отступил. 

— Не подкупить, порадовать хотел, — сказал он. — Но коли гонишь — уйду. 

— Не гоню, — в ответ тихо-тихо прошелестело. 

— Так отчего же прячешься по темным углам, не ведешь беседы, как раньше? 

— Виноват я перед тобой и перед твоим народом. Давным-давно вам зло причинил, в помощи отказал… А и не ведал, что, вас предавая, открыл черной магии в свое сердце дорогу, проникло, разворотило все во мне темное, тайное, злое проклятие колдуна, что на окраине леса в руинах поселился да захотел меня подчинить, своим слугой сделать. Ему я не подвластен, но стал я и снаружи чудовищем, каким был внутри. Нет мне теперь ни покоя, ни прощенья, ни любви — до конца времен чудищем бродить по лесу, что когда-то светлым был и радостным. Потому и отпускаю тебя: далеко-далеко есть те, что ждут тебя и любят, незачем тебе со мною здесь себя заживо хоронить. 

Подошел Торин вплотную к зверю, взял его лапу в свою ладонь, в темные глаза вгляделся. Не веря, прошептал: 

— Трандуил? 

Отвернулся зверь, спрятавшись в золотой кроне. И показалось Торину, что видит он прекрасного эльфа в короне из золотых цветов и листьев — таким, каким был тот сто лет назад, и сердце его забилось быстрее — точь-в-точь как и сто лет назад. 

— Не гони, не уйду. 

Раздвигал он листья, пока не нашел под сенью чудище эльфийское с мифрильным цветком в когтистых лапах. Гномы — народ смелый. Потянулся к нему Торин — и поцеловал. 

Что тут началось! 

Загремели громы, засверкали молнии, подул ветер горячий, как из горна кузнечного, стала земля трястись, а листва — с деревьев сыпаться, смех и крики из дворца послышались. Оглянулся Торин на звуки, увидел: кругом эльфов рыжих да темноволосых стало видимо-невидимо. Сердце сжалось у него от робкой мысли: неужто?.. Торин даже зажмурился. 

— Обернись, — услышал. 

Обернулся — стоит перед ним Трандуил, каким его Торин все эти годы в сердце носил: прекрасный, золотоволосый, жарко смотрит — душу вынимает. А в руках у него — мифрильный цветок. 

— Снял ты с меня колдовское проклятье, Торин, — сказал Трандуил, как будто удивленно. — А его только тот снять смог бы, кто меня пуще жизни полюбит… 

— Значит, так оно и есть. 

Нагнулся к нему Трандуил, рукой по своей щеке провел, жуткий шрам показывая: 

— А что теперь скажешь? Вот он каков, истинный я, тот, кто стольких драконов убил, а одного, красного, испугался… 

— Нет, не трус ты, уж я знаю теперь… Смауга вместе одолеем, есть еще шанс! — нахмурился Торин, касаясь пальцами шрама. — А это? Так, отметина. Нашел чем удивить. Ну что, поцелуешь теперь? 

И Трандуил поцеловал его. 

Не прошло и три дня, как под высокими стенами гномье посольство объявилось: молодые гномы-предводители, один на золотом коньке, другой с эльфийским луком и белым неувядающим цветком в волосах, громогласно требовали вернуть им дядю, сулили подарки да выкуп огромный. Их пустили, за длинный праздничный стол усадили, там и я был, мед-эль пил, по мохнатым ногам текло — и в рот тоже попало. Красоте эльфийской дивился, а эту историю записал, чтобы вам, хоббитятам, рассказать…


End file.
